


First Review

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [29]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-21
Updated: 2004-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Case calls in Ian for his first semester review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Review

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For Alex, my friend and beta.

Quinn and Ian sat at the mosaic table in the latter's dining room, sorting through the university mail that they'd picked up from the department office on the way home.

"Uh-oh," Ian muttered when he opened a letter from the Chair. "I'm scheduled for my first semester review on Monday at 9 am."

Quinn came over and began massaging Ian's tense shoulders. "Relax, lad. You've got nothing to worry about. Your work has impressed me, and I'm not the only one. Eth and Evan have you slated to be a student/faculty liaison next year, the Council gave you that plum committee assignment, the students respect you. You're off to a good start."

Ian thought that Quinn was more than a little biased on his behalf, but decided not to call him on it. "It's just that the last time I went through one of these things, the Chair grilled me for two solid hours and it wasn't even a tenure track position." Ian delighted in the press of Quinn's strong fingers stroking him.

Quinn could feel Ian relax under his hands. "I doubt Case will do that. My first review was over in half an hour, despite our disagreements on departmental policies. You don't even have that kind of friction to fret about."

Ian reached up to squeeze Quinn's hands. "Thanks, love. I feel better already. Besides, I'll have your shamrock with me."

Quinn chuckled. "It hasn't failed us yet, lad."

* * *

Case looked narrowly at Ian across his desk, which was strewn with papers assessing Ian's first semester at Luke. "You've published two papers in the last seven months?"

"Yes, a joint one with Professor Masterson on Melville and Hawthorne's influence on each other's work, and a second on the European worldview in The Golden Bowl." Ian barely managed to keep his right foot from tapping on the hardwood floor.

"Hmmm. Some pithy observations on Charlotte and Amerigo," Case said, skimming the text for a few moments, while Ian sat in silence. Case scanned another batch of papers, and said, "Your student evaluations are good. 'Makes the material understandable.' 'Interesting topics.' Many of them mention that you held extra office hours when needed."

Ian knew that an answer wasn't called for when he saw Case reach for another pile. He relaxed fractionally; so far, the review was going as expected.

Case said, "My classroom observation of your teaching was positive; solid lecture, attentive students, effective interaction. You'll have notice of my visits in the future."

"Thank you, sir."

Case continued reading. "Assistant gymnastics coach, eh? That's a first in our department."

"Coach Rance is very persuasive," Ian said, hiding his smile.

Case said, "So I've found out. It's good to see you pursuing your avocation with us at Luke, and it certainly hasn't affected the quality or quantity of your work here. You must be on a 28 hour day."

"Not quite, sir, but I'd appreciate one." A glint of humor flashed in Ian's eyes.

Case said, "Your grade distribution falls within departmental guidelines. A bit hard to get an A out of you, I see."

"They have to work for it, sir." 

Case nodded his approval, and continued reading. "You're on the Intro Lit textbook committee as of September. Hmm. In preliminary meetings, you argued against using The Great Gatsby?"

"Yes, sir. The surveys I've compiled indicate that 65% of incoming students have already covered it in high school. I'd like to make room for a book they haven't read yet," Ian calmly stated.

Case said, "A reasonable position." He checked off boxes he probably assumed Ian couldn't read, then turned his full attention to Ian. "I'm pleased with your performance. Congratulations on a positive review." 

Ian smiled at the department Chair, his cheeks a bit pink. "Thank you, sir. I enjoy working here. Luke is everything I'd hoped it would be."

"We're glad to have you, young man. Now you can breathe easy until next year. After this review, your next one is scheduled for August 2005." 

Ian grinned. "I'm happy to hear it."

Case shook Ian's hand. "Go home and celebrate, son."

* * *

Quinn was pacing between their desks when he heard Ian's key in the door of the office. He took one look at Ian's face, and knew the meeting with Case had gone well. Quinn had been sure that it would, but Ian's apprehension had affected him also. Locking the door after his lover, Quinn brushed Ian's lips with his own, mindful of the closed blinds and sleepy summer campus.

"Congratulations, lad!" Quinn couldn't resist punctuating his exclamation with another kiss, as he felt Ian's arms wind around his waist.

Ian relished Quinn's unexpected kisses, few and far between in their office. "Thanks, Quinn. You were right -- it was just a pro forma review, but I'm relieved it's over." 

Quinn lingered in Ian's embrace a little longer. "When we're finished here, I'd like to take you out tonight."

"Sounds wonderful." Ian nuzzled against Quinn's jaw for a charged moment, then let him go, mindful of business before pleasure.

* * *

Ian had worn a suit and tie for his performance review, and Quinn usually dressed more formally than Ian, so both were suitably attired for Mothman's, a new restaurant a few miles from campus. Since it was Monday night, reservations weren't needed. Quinn had driven into work that morning to spare Ian the additional hassle, so they got there a little sooner than they would have with the Audi. Sometimes it seemed that the THX could all but fly.

Piano music greeted them as soon as they entered the dining room. Their booth had a stained-glass window, as well as evergreen linens and armchairs. A copper sconce threw off muted light which glimmered on the wooden wall.

Ian grew even more relaxed in this inviting atmosphere. He'd been on edge for hours that day, and this was just what he needed. He raised his water glass to Quinn, before the waiter brought their wine, and clinked his with satisfaction.

Since it was the first time they'd been there, the men ordered different dishes to get a greater sampling of Mothman's cuisine. Quinn ordered mushroom soup and rack of lamb, while Ian requested mixed greens with blackberry dressing and venison.

Relief sang in Ian's cells that night. He was one important step closer to his goal of tenure now, and Ian knew the big part Quinn had played in his success. He had mentored him, not just at Luke, but at Ken State as well. Quinn had told him about the job opening, perhaps even eased his way into it. They had co-written one paper and had started work on another.

Quinn and he were united personally and professionally, in a way Ian had never dreamed possible with anyone. 

The server brought the first course, and refilled the water glasses. Soup and salad were both delicious, especially the blackberry dressing.

Ian continued to unwind, helped along by a good cabernet. "Most of the criteria Case used in the review were predictable. You know, routine things like course evaluations and observation."

Quinn said, "All of that is standardized. But you said 'most'. Did anything surprise you?"

"Yes. He brought up my assistant coaching. Somehow, I thought that would be outside the parameters of the review." Ian leaned back with his drink in hand.

Quinn nodded. "It usually would be, since hobbies are not discussed. However, it's a Luke program and another way you contribute your talent to the university. Rance must have volunteered the information to boost you."

Ian said, "That's quite nice of him. I didn't agree to help out for a feather in my cap."

Quinn grinned. "Believe me, Rance knows that. I think that's why he went to the trouble of contacting Case." He took a sip of water. "That and the gymnastics team standings since you signed on."

Ian literally shrugged off the compliment. "They've always been a top ten squad."

"And now they're ranked number four," Quinn said mildly. 

The entrees came, and they turned their attention to the succulent meat and vegetables in front of them, making sure to taste each other's dishes. It was a while before they took up the conversation once more.

"I assume Case mentioned your committee assignment?" Quinn sipped his wine.

"Yes, and he even brought up our discussions on individual books," Ian said.

"It's his business to know. When I started on the thesis committee, Case knew every suggestion I'd made by coffee hour."

"Has he ever been checked for telepathy?" Ian asked with a grin.

Quinn said, "Good question, but the more he knows about your work, the better off you are, Ian." A sip of water, and Quinn continued, "You'll make a fine full professor in a few years, lad." 

Ian beamed at him, and was about to reply when the waiter arrived with the check. Quinn took care of it in honor of Ian's successful review. 

Ian asked, "Ready to go?" in a deceptively mild voice, in which only Quinn could hear a sensual undercurrent.

"Yes, indeed," Quinn said, putting the receipt in his wallet and following Ian out the door just a bit faster than usual.

* * *

As Ian had implied, the restaurant was only the first part of the festivities. As soon as the men got home, they undressed and went straight to bed.

Ian pulled Quinn on top of him with a growl, and quickly increased, then lost, the last of the day's tension with Quinn's enthusiastic help. Better than the massage that morning, Quinn's touches were now more arousing than therapeutic. Ian's caresses made a matching set and escalated into a firestorm with a simultaneous meltdown.

"So, how was it?" asked Ian, a deliciously smug expression on his face.

Quinn could see that his lad was in the mood for play of a different sort now. "Well, highest marks for oral expression, your one-on-one interplay is in the top percentile, and your drive is unparalleled." Quinn chuckled his way through this assessment.

Ian grinned cheekily. "That's a review I'd like repeated more than once a year."

"As you wish," said Quinn and pulled Ian to him for round two.

When Ian could think again, he remembered that the Chair had told him to go home and celebrate, luckily without specifying exactly how.


End file.
